


you can be my Cupid, hun

by etc_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Cupid Tsukishima Kei, Frustration, Human Kuroo Tetsurou, Love Conquers All, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Trust Issues, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, kurotsuki - Freeform, lunanoirfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_writes/pseuds/etc_writes
Summary: You would think that being a love god would be impressive with tons of advantages. That, it would be spectacular and glorious...An individual’s reality seldom lives up to the imagination of the masses.--In which Kuroo Tetsurou is a normal human being and Tsukishima Kei is the cupid assigned to his case.The only problem; Kuroo Tetsurou refuses to cooperate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77
Collections: Luna & Noir: KuroTsuki Fest 2020





	1. repeating the same old lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> So for the fest I chose; Prompt: 034 – Tsukki as Cupid & Kuroo is immune  
> Tsukki as Cupid whose got dozens of worshippers bringing offerings to his temple in hopes of gaining his favor in their quest for love. Kuroo is immune to his arrows.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story. Even though the previous few months has been hard to endure, I hope we can all come together and enjoy the good things :) I really liked this prompt and had fun writing it!
> 
> I would also like to thank the lovely mods of the fest! They have been amazing!! Thank you so much for your hard work.

You would think that being a love god would be impressive with tons of advantages. That, it would be spectacular and glorious...

An individual’s reality seldom lives up to the imagination of the masses.

And Kei had always known reality’s harsh demeanor.

*-*-*-*

It was always the same.

Each and every day, dozens of love sick humans trickled through the gates.

Sometimes it was funny to see them groveling on their knees with their trembling hands clasped in front, begging for affection, begging for meaning in their blink of a life. 

Most of the time though, it was...irritating.

Kei leaned his head against his fist, gazing impassively at the line that trickled all the way towards the entry gates of the temple. To him, it was crazy to think that any individual would be stupid enough to climb all those stairs to beg for a fake and passing chance at love. 

He clicked his tongue against his teeth. Every day, it was the same thing over and over again.

Why did it even matter?...

“Looks like our temple is getting popular, Tsukishima-kun.”

At the sudden interruption of his thoughts, Kei startled, his wings slightly spreading at his back. He was found!

“Sugawara-san,” he acknowledged, voice calmer than the thoughts circling inside his head. When he turned to greet his senior, the image that he saw was of a perfect angel.

Sugawara Koushi was the epitome of a cupid. He was gentle, easy going, nurturing, good with people and most importantly, completely and utterly confident in his belief in LOVE. 

Even if Kei did not care for the craft, even if he did not believe the sincerity of it, he wasn’t blind to the skills required for the job. And of course to the innate match between the requirements of a great cupid and the disposition of his senior. 

Realizing he had left Sugawara unanswered, he agreed. “Yes, it is getting popular.”   
It wouldn’t pay to be rude to his superior.

Even if Sugawara had realized his hesitation, he must have decided not to dwell on it since he only gave Kei his customary soft smile. “We should work hard to fulfill their wishes, right?”

At the wholesomeness of it all, Kei couldn’t stop the repulsion running down his spine. Clearly he wasn’t good at hiding his displeasure, because the next moment there was a pout on Sugawara’s face, features crinkling. “Why should I try my best to fulfil their selfish wishes if they are going to be ungrateful in the end?! That is all over your face Tsukishima-kun!” 

There was nothing appropriate Kei could say to that. Because, it was the truth.

Cupids worked hard to fulfill the wishes they accepted. They researched possible mates, they handcrafted each and every arrow; and they worked crazy hours.

And after all that trouble, humans only needed to decide they no longer wanted that love. And it was all you needed to shatter a cupid’s hard work.

The heart was a weak thing.

And humans were ....cruel.

Before Kei could reply, Sugawara was talking again, his expression open and soft. “But, you know...you can’t really know the strength of someone’s heart without failing.”

Kei chose to stay silent, turning his eyes down and away. It wasn’t wise to be confrontational with a superior but the statement wasn’t something he could agree to either.

Sugawara must have sensed his uncomfortable thoughts, because he was in Kei’s space in a second, tapping his arm lightly and smiling.

“I’m sure, you will get it someday.”

Passing Kei, Sugawara moved towards the temple gates, his wings rising and opening for flight. “Why don’t you go and help Yamaguchi-kun. He has been on his mission for a while now.”

Kei looked down at his hands, fingers linked together.

“Yes.”

As Kei felt the departing wind from his senior’s wings, he turned to watch the mass of people climbing the stairs.

*-*-*-*

Kei sighed under his breath, frustration evident in each line of his face. He could definitely feel a headache coming, the day turning out to be worse than he anticipated.

He had come down to help Yamaguchi since Sugawara had commented on it. But this looked like a mess and felt like a mess. Trying to influence a human in the middle of the day with dozens of others surrounding you was simply a nightmare.

The only positive thing was that, humans were all frozen. 

"Yamaguchi.." he called out, voice utterly impassive. But from the looks of it, he wasn't fooling his longtime friend. Yamaguchi was completely aware of his impatience.

"Yes, Tsukki" Yamaguchi smiled. "Just one more. I am almost done."

What he was done with, was another poor soul to fall into the trap known as love. They had already completed the one side of the couple, now it was time for the second person.  
Kei wondered how long it would take before the spell wore away.

It was mundane and irksome but this has always been a cupid's living.

"Hurry up"

This time Yamaguchi didn't bother with answering him, instead focused on his target who was quite unknowingly frozen while drinking his tea a few meters away. Kei immediately decided that shade of orange was simply too much for a person’s hair. 

However, undeterred by his target's appearance Yamaguchi pulled out his bow, lining his customized arrow with ease. Ready to shoot, he turned to Kei. 

Receiving the affirmative it was Kei’s turn to lift the time freeze, the effect rippling through the streets.

And the moment Kei had lifted the lock down, before anyone could move any muscle, the arrow was already out. Colliding with its target, it immediately dissolved into the boy's skin, the world around them once again bustling with sound.

As they quietly watched, the other boy with a worse hair than the orange monstrosity stumbled over the table, his eyes momentarily lifting from the screen in his hand and linking with the orange haired boy. 

Even from across the sidewalk Kei could feel the successful imprint. It was the kind of zing that you felt with your whole being, the sense of everything being alright in the world, the completion of something half, the relief and the feeling of rightness.

Kei hated it.

Across the street, two boys were instantly captivated in a buzzing conversation, a tall dark guy watching them with surprise and then with a pleased smirk.

"There!" Yamaguchi exclaimed his genuine smile enough to take the edge of Kei's bad mood. "All done! Love at first sight!"

With people crowding around the busy street, Kei did not join Yamaguchi's excitement. To be seen by the humans always felt too vulnerable for his taste. 

"We should go." He said simply, turning and promptly walking away. The last thing he heard before vanishing was Yamaguchi's happy affirmative.

*-*-*-*

Not that all days were horrible. 

Some days his reality didn’t bother him. Some days Kei even felt like he would be alright if he just continued with the motions. 

And then there would come a moment. A moment that caused Kei to question all the logic in the entire universe. Because when you looked at it logically, it would seem like the universe was trying to annoy the shit out of him!

“Please all mighty cupid! Help my friend! He is a handsome dude. His terrible personality aside, he cares about his friends and wants them to be happy! But I see the sadness there! He needs love in his life. Oh, mighty cupid-“

Here he was, in the cupid’s customary place behind the altar, foreseeing the humans making their offerings and stating their wishes. He had been bored out of his mind but comfortable in the routine of the day, when this weird guy with stupid grey highlights had appeared and started ranting and raving.

“Wow...impressive enthusiasm.”

He turned to see Yamaguchi, amusement and embarrassment sparkling in his eyes. He was clearly trying to keep himself from laughing.

Kei sighed, fingers pushing his glasses up on his nose to massage his eyes. “He has been going on like this for the past five minutes.”

“Five minutes straight?!” Yamaguchi startled. “Persistent...”

Persistent? More like an idiot! Kei was so close to appearing in front of the damn human and sending him through eternity and beyond!

“-please cupid! My friend needs love! He needs to feel this incredible-“

Kei sighed again, trying to block out the guys booming voice. “When is he going to stop?..”

“Sorry,Tsukki” Yamaguchi’s sheepish look did nothing to ease Kei’s nerves.

“Is he going to stop?...”

Yamaguchi gave him a helpless smile, his shoulders rising in doubt. There wasn’t really anything they could do. 

This time, Kei growled under his breath. He wasn’t going to stay here and listen to this nonsense about a dude who was great and needed love because apparently being a fifth wheel was bad for anyone’s health. He got up from his seat with irritation, determined to leave and ignore the damn human when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Tsukishima-kun, where do you think you are going?” 

Sugawara-san!

Kei watched as Yamaguchi jumped up, his startled squeak only making him feel worse.

“Sugawara-san,” he murmured, turning towards the newcomer but carefully avoiding direct eye contact. “The human-“

Sugawara sighed and pulling his hand from Kei’s shoulder he put his hands on his hips. When Kei looked, the marks on his senior’s cheeks were bright with alertness. “The human is clearly distressed. He needs guidance and help. Exactly what we can provide.”

His voice was clear, sweet and relaxed but Kei felt the impending doom even before Sugawara opened his mouth. 

As Kei helplessly watched Sugawara turned towards the human, took in everything and promptly signed Kei’s death verdict.

“You are taking this case, Tsukishima-kun! I am perfectly confident that you’ll do everything in your power to fulfill this human’s wish.”

Kei closed his eyes. 

Sugawara Koushi was the epitome of a cupid.   
He was gentle, easy going, nurturing, good with people... 

He was also cruel.


	2. fortune favors no one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei's trial begins...

When separated from the human’s crying and begging, the case turned out to be quite simple and entirely mundane. 

The human, Bokuto, wanted them to ensure love for his best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou. The guy was lonely and uncomfortable as the fifth wheel beside his two best friends and their lovers. Bokuto “being a good bro” as he had put it, asked for a chance at love on behalf of his friend.

Simple and straightforward.

Of course, no sane cupid would ever trust a human’s story. So, even after enduring the human’s wish, Kei still had work to do. Since no cupid was omniscient, the very first thing any diligent worker would do was recon.

And that was how Kei found himself, leaning against the wall of the local café, invisible to the surrounding world and observing his target. 

He had been following the human for nearly sixteen hours now. All of it had been quite mundane. The commune, the university, a volleyball game, and now he was at work, cleaning tables and serving coffee. 

The guy was also quite simple. A flirty, confident, teasing, laid back guy who had no clear preference when it came to gender or appearance. Clearly, a heart breaker...

So all Kei had to do was to figure out a decent enough match. Then it was all about custom made arrows and two shots. And afterwards he would be free to go back to his miserable routine.

As he watched, the human moved to the next table, smiling seductively and inducing giggles from the customers. 

Kei huffed.

This was going to be easy. 

*-*-*-*

The first person Kei tried was the girl from the flower shop. The flower shop was just beside the café, and the proximity was ideal for a meet cute. A lesser cupid might have called this cheating but nobody had said Kei couldn’t be practical about this whole business. 

As always, the most difficult part of every case was the construction of the arrows. Kei had to pull out a hair of the girl’s head, and pick one of his target’s head, combine and bind the strands and will them into a special arrow. Then he had to split the arrow in two identical pieces and he would be ready to move on to the next phase.

The next phase was the second difficult part of the job, not because it was physically taxing but because it was incredibly boring. 

Kei had to wait.

And wait...and wait...

It took almost three full days before an opportunity presented itself. By now, Kei was getting close to the limits of his patience. He was remembering exactly why he had avoided taking these cases. 

As Kei watched both of his targets’ shifts ended, their minds occupied with getting home. They simultaneously exited from the door, starting to walk towards each other. 

Sensing the opportunity, Kei got ready. Then taking one of his arrows, he sent it directly towards the girl. In quick succession he aimed and shot the next one. The arrows immediately dissolved into the humans’ skin. Now all they needed, was to look up-

Kuroo raised his eyes, perfectly linking them with the girl’s.

And-

They passed each other, eyes sliding over and off.

...nothing...

Kei watched in shock as the moment was lost, humans moving on with their lives as if nothing had happened. But Kei had seen the arrows landing, he had seen them dissolving and affecting the humans. He had seen Kuroo looking at the girl! 

Huh?! What the hell was going on?!

Kei’s gaze tracked his target, eyes narrowing in thought.

*-*-*-*

Kei’s fingers rhythmically tapped against the chair’s wooden arm, one after the other. He was vaguely aware of the humans making their wishes and praying before the altar. But his mind was on yesterday’s incident. He had lost count how many times he had replayed the scene in his head. Each time it caused more frustration in the cupid, since he knew, he knew he had done everything right! 

He had the perfect arrows. His shots had been easy too. In fact, everything had been within the normal parameters. So what went wrong?

Kei growled under his breath, causing another cupid to move past him, giving a wide breath. 

Of course, he couldn’t just give up. Sugawara was still expecting him to finish the job. And besides, there was something inherently annoying when someone else caused you to fail. 

No, Kei had to try again.

As he started to plan his next move, his fingers settled smoothly against the wood.

*-*-*-*

Being the ever diligent worker, Kei tried again. Same person, same process...

The second time around, the steps should have been tedious but there was a certain nervous energy fluttering deep down Kei's stomach, curiously causing his mind to quiet down and focus.

His arrows ready, he once again started his customary waiting period. This time the universe was on his side, since Kei didn't have to wait for three days but only one when an opportunity presented itself.

Apparently flower shop girl needed coffee. This time around, to be sure, Kei froze the time, carefully watching each arrow dissolve into the human's skin and take effect. When the time started again, the two humans were directly looking at each other.

"Welcome to the Red Cat Café. How may I help you?"

The girl took a quivering breath.

That was it! Except-

"One cinnamon latte, please."

Except-

"Of course," Kuroo smiled, voice smooth. "Here or to go?"

"To go, please"

Except- Nothing happened! Again!

Kei could feel his nails biting into his hand. This made no sense! It should have worked out!   
It didn't matter if the humans were compatible or not. It didn't matter if they were in love with someone else or not! It didn't even matter if they were interested or not!

A cupid's power was absolute!

Even if the impact of the arrows wore off after time, at first they always took effect!

Just what the hell was going on?!

Before his eyes, Kuroo calmly gave the girl her drink, his smile staying on, persistent and fake.

*-*-*-*

If this hadn't been about a human and Sugawara-san's order, Kei might have enjoyed the mystery. 

But it wasn't so.

That made everything extra annoying. But Kei wasn't going to moan and cry about it.

For his third attempt, he chose a young man with short black hair. He was tall with dark expressive eyes. He wasn't strikingly handsome, but he had a sincere and dependable energy that Kei thought might be good for the teasing annoying asshole that was Kuroo Tetsurou.

Unfortunately his third attempt required a lot of prep work. The guy wasn't living or working around the neighborhood. His only connection was the university and his only suitable class was on Wednesdays. Luckily for Kei, he liked coffee. A little nudge to one of the guy's friends and they were set.

Strangely once it was planned out, everything ran smoothly. Kei watched as the group of friends moved towards the cafe, chatting and laughing. His fingers stayed ready on his bow. No hitch so far. 

"Daichi-san? What are you having? You are on me."

Kei almost growled. Idiot. He had already primed Daichi, so he only needed the damn guy to go up the counter and he could prick his stupid target and be done with it! But now all of a sudden one of Daichi's friends had decided to be all cute and gentlemanly. That was just great!

Before Kei could move though, Daichi curled his fingers around the guy's shoulder, his voice clear and decisive.

"Tanaka, I've got it!"

"But- Daichi-san..."

"Ryuu! I got a table!"

With the sudden exclaim Tanaka's attention was pulled towards the outside. Taking advantage Daichi moved passed the boy, his hand dismissing him.

"Go, Tanaka"

Kei breathed out. If only all of his targets were this dependable. Refusing to miss his window he moved towards the counter, the arrow springing out and connecting with Kuroo's back as Daichi moved to order.

Perfectly lined!

A second later, Kuroo turned towards the counter, his customary fake smile on his face.

"Hello, welcome to the Red Cat Café."

"Hello," Daichi said pleasantly. "Can I get two black coffees and one latte?"

"Of course, coming right up!"

Kei watched with a shocked expression as the two of them just decided to ignore the will of a cupid. 

As Daichi turned towards the table that his friends have chosen, three identical cups were on his tray. Sans sparks, hearts and all things nice!

Kei growled under his breath, the annoyance almost causing his eye to twitch. A second later, Kuroo passed right near him, their shoulders almost brushing against each other. 

"Yakkun! It's been a long time!"

It was a short guy, his face cute and hair light. And clearly Kuroo knew him. Kei watched with interest.

"Ahh, Kuroo. How is the cafe?"

"It's been so lonely without you."

Kei felt his eyes widen. Was this genuine or fake? Maybe if he had found someone Kuroo was interested in...

"Really funny, luckily I know your shitty personality intimately to fall for that."

Kuroo clutched over his heart, his hair flopping to the side as he moaned. 

"How cruel Yakkun!"

Kei refused to look at this idiot. Turning his back to the humans, the last thing Kei heard before he vanished was Kuroo's stupid laugh.

*-*-*-*

Was it him? Was it because the universe knew he was no good?

Kei looked at his hands, hoping to find an answer, any sign that could explain this situation. 

Failure was a strange feeling.

He got up and moved towards the temple gates, the sun pulling its final rays as darkness filled every crevice. A lonely human gave his offering, the bell ringing loudly in the rather rare silence.

*-*-*-*

Kei moved on.

*-*-*-*

The next logical step was isolating the issue and trying his arrows on humans other than damn Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Kei watched in clear distaste as Kuroo smirked at the scene in front of him. Around them humans were scattered, shocked gasps, nervous laughter and sounds of extremely passionate kissing filling the air.

Kei didn't have to look to know the scene. It was Daichi and that girl from the flower shop making out quite passionately in the middle of the street. 

Kei gritted his teeth as Kuroo served another coffee, shameless in his teasing.

So what if he had made the arrows extra powerful? How was that a bad thing? It wasn't like any humans were getting hurt in the process. The effect would pass in a few hours.

The crowd exclaimed as the couple got too close to public indecency. 

Kei could care less.

Since this had proved a very important point.

It wasn't him. The problem was the damn human!

So Kei took the only feasible step when dealing with a stubborn and complicated problem.

He started a list.

*-*-*-*

Attempt Number 8: Shirabu Misaki,20. Outside of practice court. Successful arrow shots. Target laughed at his joke. No further effect, Kei wrote, eyes unconsciously tracking the list upwards. 

It has been nearly a month since Kei had taken the case. And currently it was turning out to be an incredible achievement. 

No, Kuroo, the damn human, was still without a partner and annoyingly free of the love sickness. But it was clearly an achievement on Kei’s part since he hadn’t lost his sanity yet.

Kei knew there was something fundamentally wrong with the situation. No human should have the ability to resist the cupid’s curse. But clearly there was something wrong with this human!

He grumbled under his breath. Vaguely he could feel his eye twitching, blood thrumming under his skin as his wings quivered in suppressed irritation. Kei knew, soon he was going to grow desperate but he refused to go and ask for anyone’s help. Especially Sugawara-san’s! 

“Tsukki!” 

“Yes, what is it?”

“How is your case going? Are you done with it?”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi...”

“Yes, Tsukki.”

Kei’s fingers turned white around the delicate wing pen.

He had to do this. He had to finish this job. Not because anyone had told him to but because he wasn’t going to be defeated by a mere human!

*-*-*-*

There were times when Kei saw the reality behind Bokuto’s wish. 

For the past six weeks, he had many opportunities to observe Kuroo Tetsurou. Loneliness was apparent in the lines around the human’s eyes, the way his smile faded and his fingers curled into fists when he thought no one was watching.

But the loneliness was the most prominent, whenever Kuroo was with his friends.

He joked and teased. Smirked and jested. He got into trouble with Bokuto. Gently and secretly gave Akashi the best coffee. Pushed and teased Kenma, slipping something to eat into his bag. Happily chatted with Kenma’s new boyfriend, Hinata. (With surprise Kei recognized him as Yamaguchi’s last case. It was literally impossible to forget those horrible hair styles.)

Kuroo always looked and felt at ease, confident, strong...

But whenever he knew no one was watching, his eyes followed the way Bokuto hugged Akashi, the excited glint in Kenma’s eyes when Hinata said something interesting, the careful and gentle nudges of Akashi, or the way Hinata gave a fleeting kiss before hurrying to class. 

Kuroo watched their every move. He watched with a fond smile. And when the moment passed, the trace of sadness remained.

But there was one thing Kei and Bokuto had been wrong about.   
The feeling that haunted Kuroo wasn’t loneliness. It was yearning...

*-*-*-*

Later that evening, Kei tried his chance once more. This time it was a petite, long and fair haired girl. 

Everything was perfect and as it should be until- it wasn’t.

Kei felt the way his shoulders pulled upwards, his wings growing entirely rigid.

Kuroo, the stupid human had simply walked away, leaving the pretty girl behind to tidy up her books, scattered on the floor. As the human moved further away, the back of his broad shoulders mocked Kei.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” the cupid yelled, frustration rising, rising and promptly exploding before it could be contained in a nice little box. “You clearly yearn for it! You want someone to care for. Then why won’t you fall in love?!” 

Around Kei, humans went on with their lives, the petite girl walking past and leaving him behind.

No one heard him.

*-*-*-*

Attempt Number 11: Sakamoto Takaya, 24. Red Cat Café, Extra potent arrows, Successful shots. Target got dizzy and nauseous. Bad stomach for the entire day. No further effects. Not pretty. Won’t repeat again.

*-*-*-*

Kei sighed, his eyes following his handwriting down the page, the record of his failed attempts making his skin crawl. The last entry showed his failed attempt number at fourteen. 

Apparently, logic didn’t apply to Kuroo Tetsurou. Because there was nothing unusual with the human. He was completely and disappointingly normal. Entirely clueless-

And yet, the more Kei tried, the more insufferable the situation turned into. His attempts turned out to be futile, his power nonexistent.

After fourteen attempts, all he had to show for his hard work, stalking and concentration was the crippling exhaustion. The pain was a real thing. He felt it in his bones, on his shoulders, at the tip of his wings. Even the marks on his cheeks hurt.

Closing the journal he kept, Kei leaned against the door of the café, his eyes falling shut.

The situation was getting out of hand and over his head, very quickly. Perhaps the universe enjoyed tormenting him.

He sighed again.

"Hello, welcome to the Red Cat Café "

Great! Now Kei had to endure another flirting attempt at Kuroo Tetsurou's work life. With resignation he opened his eyes and turned towards the voice, only to stop short.

The human was looking at him.

"Hello," Kuroo said again, voice getting lower. "Would you like a table? Or are you here to meet someone?"

Kei felt warm panic spreading down his shoulders, his eyes growing wide behind his glasses.  
His heart beat and thrashed inside his chest.

Fuck!, he thought. He had been wrong.   
The universe definitely enjoyed tormenting him.

*-*-*-*

You would think that being a love god would be impressive with tons of advantages. That, it would be spectacular and glorious...

An individual’s reality seldom lives up to the imagination of the masses.

And Kei clearly underestimated the fortune's dark sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic. I hope you enjoyed it! As always kudos and comments are really appreciated :)
> 
> Also here is a bonus;
> 
> I've listened to a specific playlist while I was writing or thinking about this fic. So, for anyone who is interested here are the songs :)
> 
> Playlist
> 
> 1\. Queen – Somebody to Love  
> 2\. The Bird and the Bee – I Can’t Go For That  
> 3\. Ariana Grande – Greedy  
> 4\. The Bird and the Bee – Private Eyes  
> 5\. Bad Company – Can’t Get Enough Of Your Love  
> 6\. Arctic Monkeys – Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You  
> 7\. The Black Crowes - Hard to Handle  
> 8\. Pat Benatar – Hit Me With Your Best Shot  
> 9\. Post Modern Jukebox – Genie in a Bottle  
> 10\. Temptations – Get Ready  
> 11\. The Bird and the Bee – Kiss on My List  
> 12\. Yuksek ft. Oh Land – Last of Our Kinds


End file.
